


Stormy Horizon

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Neville100's prompt #322: The Calm before the Storm. </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn. </p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stormy Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt #322: The Calm before the Storm. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Stormy Horizon

~

“It’ll be all right, Gran.” Neville hugs Augusta. “ _I’ll_ be all right.”

Augusta sighs. “I fear nothing will be right again,” she says. “But you’ll be safe at Hogwarts. Minerva will protect you.”

“Even with Snape as headmaster,” Neville mutters, immediately regretting it when he feels Augusta tense. “It’ll be fine! He doesn’t scare me anymore.”

Augusta smiles, and if it’s wobbly, neither she nor Neville admit it aloud. “I know.” Giving him one more hug, she shoos him towards the train. “Go on, your friends are waiting.” 

Inhaling, Neville goes, knowing this is just the calm before the storm. 

 ~


End file.
